


Marvel-ous Snuggles

by TeazNTisanes



Series: Spoons [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bet with a dead man, Dum-E and U are Tony's Babies, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Gen, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Phil Coulson & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Things Steve Learned from the USO Girls, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeazNTisanes/pseuds/TeazNTisanes
Summary: Snuggles for my Spoon Series set in the Marvel Universe





	1. Don't You Want To Sleep With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha wants to know what Cap wants from her.

Natasha and Cap got partnered for a lot of ops after the Battle of New York. They didn't always get separate rooms. Natasha had an established strategy for discouraging her partner's affections. Her partners always had some sort of design on her. Black Widows wouldn`t be dangerous without their lethal beauty. 

Normally she would flash a seductive amount of skin or lace. An amount that could be interpreted as an invitation but that she could argue was mere naive faith in her partner's virtue. Then, if the agent was a good guy and this tactic made them feel like scum, she was normally covered for the rest of the op. If the agent wasn't, she could threaten and belittle them with her full psychological arsenal for maligning her virtue. 

When they heard about Steve; she, Clint, and Phil had each taken bets on where the good Captain would fall on Natasha`s scale. Phil might be gone, but she almost felt the need to follow through as a sort of tribute to his memory. He had left her and Clint enough cash to cover any of his remaining unsettled bets. He`d also left a note with instructions for what to do if he won. 

Steve was a tough nut to crack though. He never seemed to be in their shared space when she was showering or changing. And if she flashed skin, he was always conveniently not looking. When she dropped her fork at the table and bent to let her shirt gape, he had stood and turned to top off his coffee. When she came out of the shower dripping wet, he was somehow already passed out snoring. When their covers required physical contact, he never lingered any longer than was called for. 

In a way, his immunity threatened the Widow. Her strength was in worming through the cracks in other`s defenses. Steve wasn't cracking. When they were finally left in little more than a hut in a dangerous, tiny country; she was triumphant to find they would have to share the bed. 

Until Steve promptly curled up on the dirt floor beside the bed. At Natasha`s muted (in deference to their precarious safety) but still frustrated shriek, steve sat up. 

"Uh, problem?" he asked her. 

"What. Do. You. WANT. From. Me?!" she demanded. 

Steve was familiar with the mingled frustration, vulnerability, and confusion in her tone. He had spent a lot of time in close quarters with the USO girls during his punching Hitler days. His mama raised him right, but that didn'tean that was what a pretty girl was used to. `Sides, a darkly handsome and protective Brooklyn boy had stolen his heart years ago and never given it back. Even if some of his current partner's mannerisms were eerily similar to those of his soulmate, she wasn`t him. 

That made Steve`s answer easy, "I just want to be your friend." when she looked annoyed, he climbed up on the bed and scooted to the edge facing the wall. "Now I know the temptation is great, " he said with his butter wouldn't melt in his mouth tone (this was what made folks buy his apple pie, innocent patriot facade), "but you be the big spoon and don't let those hands roam anywhere."

Natasha sighed. This meant she owed $20 to a charity Phil had specified. That fanboy bastard.


	2. Workshop Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets cuddles from his babies!

Tony had a rough week. He had been hammered by critics that he pretended didn't get to him, but when he was alone in his workshop he let his facade down. Well, alone as in there weren't any other humans to see what he thought of as his weakness. His kids would never judge him. When he wasn't wearing the genius, millionaire, playboy, philanthropist mask; the crow's feet that were deepening around his eyes were apparent, as was the ridge growing between them from scrunching his face up in worry.

Tony had been working non-stop for two or three days finishing up a project Pepper had been pressuring him for. He had fallen asleep sitting in a wheelie chair, going over specs with Jarvis for his next project. Jarvis had dimmed the workshop lights because that gave them a 58.246% (approximately) chance that Tony would make it through at least 2 full REM cycles before jolting awake. U and Dum-E quietly rolled themselves until their bases were stationed at either side of Tony's chair. Then they swung their respective mechanical "arms" around until their top most pieces could rest lightly on each of Tony's shoulders.

They played the fools because it entertained their father. He did not get enough opportunity to genuinely laugh, and they would do whatever they could to encourage it. The human Jarvis had introduced him to the Three Stooges, and since then Tony had a hidden weakness for slapstick. That didn't mean that they couldn't move with grace and stealth when the need called for it. Tony was also a fan of letting others underestimate him and his creations. Better to be underestimated than have his precious kids made a target.

Tony rested quietly, tucked between Dum-E and U and under the watchful eye of Jarvis. Perhaps some would not call this a snuggle fest, but to the inventor this was an excellent cuddle nap.


End file.
